01 com c1 012 01
start| initscene ;シナリオ開始（通常） ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 0） play=l013 buf=0 loop=true time=500 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_01_05 msgoff trans=normal time=1000 transwait=2000 autolabel ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 transwait=250 autolabel ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 beginTrans ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=スノーハウス・ローズガーデン stime=昼 zoom=125 xpos=100:-100 ypos=0:0 time=30000 nowait msgoff trans=normal time=1000 transwait=150 autolabel A few days have passed since that attack. The weather grew colder with each passing day, and itrfinally began to truly feel like winter. ;ＢＧ：クリニック（回想） ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;セピア表示：環境 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・クリニック stage=スノーハウス・クリニック msgoff stime=昼 ;セピアフィルター grayscale=true rgamma=2.3 ggamma=1.5 colorall=true ;回想用白枠表示 name=白枠 file=sepia level=7 msgoff trans=mosaic time=1000 autolabel As for that ESP thing earlier, Qoo blew me off byrsaying, "How many aliens do you think are in thisrworld? I can't do anything in particular." At the end, she simply muttered, "If there's an alienrtargeting you guys, it's most likely those guys"runder her breath. She probably meant to say that she had a hunch, butrdidn't have enough proof to provide an answer. However, with that answer being plenty enough, Ell―― ;場面転換 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=mosaic time=1000 transwait=1000 ;セピア表示解除：環境 resetcolor colorall=true autolabel ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;BGM再生　雪乃のテーマ play=bgm01 beginTrans stage=スノーハウス・プライベートダイニング stime=昼 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 msgoff trans=normal autolabel @ell voice="0030199" 【ell/Ell】「It's dangerous. I cannot allow you to goroutside.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010340" 【yukino/Yukino】「Let me out for a teensy bit. Even an hour isrfine, so just let me go to school!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Everyone finished eating lunch and were in a laidrback mood. Earlier Yukino exclaimed, "There's still time untilrwork in the evening, so let's go to school!" but Ellrshook her head no. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030200" 【ell/Ell】「If it's about acquiring knowledge, it isralso feasible within the Snow House. Pleaserbear with it.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010341" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hauu. You're being mean, Ell-chan.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010055" 【morita/Morita】「I can understand your feelings of lovingrschool, but we really can't do anything aboutrit.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah. We might get targeted again if we move aroundrcarelessly.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Due to Ell's strong demands, Yukino, me, and evenrIrina were prohibited from leaving. We were onlyrallowed to go outside to visit each other's homes, atrbest. It doesn't get in the way of our official duties,rbut... 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010342" 【yukino/Yukino】「Work is important, but I think lessons arerimportant too. What we learn at school isn'trjust information, you know?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ohh, Yukino is saying something decent.」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_ジト目 口_怒り 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010343" 【yukino/Yukino】「Puu, Jun-kuuun!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Oh, sorry.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Yukino is in a sour mood. She seems to have a lotrpent up inside her. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Come on, Yukino. If you stay angry like that, you'llrruin your cute-looking face.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010344" 【yukino/Yukino】「C-Cute...!?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Yeah. I'll brush that dirt off your mind so you canrreturn to your usual cute self.」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「But first, take off your clothes.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;ジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010345" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fuee!? I-I can't.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ emotion=汗２ autolabel @yukino voice="0010346" 【yukino/Yukino】「Everyone is watching us here. Umm...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020368" 【irina/Irina】「That's not the problem, is it? Honestly...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040163" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【ran/Ran】「Fufu. But I agree with Jun-chan's opinionrtoo.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040164" 【ran/Ran】「Everyone here has some fatigue built up,rright? We still have some time left beforerthe meeting, so why not do something thatrfeels good?」 ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「S-Something that feels good!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_ウインク２ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040165" 【ran/Ran】「Hehe. You're thinking about somethingrnaughty again, aren't you? You littlerpervert.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Am I wrong? We're all going to get naked and carryrportable shrines together, aren't we!?」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 emotion=汗 autolabel @ran voice="0040166" 【ran/Ran】「I-I wasn't thinking about that...」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040167" 【ran/Ran】「But you were right about getting nude. Let'srall enter the bath together♪」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010347" 【yukino/Yukino】「Bath?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040168" 【ran/Ran】「That's right.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040169" 【ran/Ran】「Hey, Puchin. There's a hot spring at therFlare House, right?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020369" 【irina/Irina】「Yes, I always use it. I do like banyas, butrI love Nippon's hot springs as well.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「If I'm not mistaken, 'banya' means sauna in Rusian,rright?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020370" 【irina/Irina】「Oh, I'm surprised you know that.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020371" 【irina/Irina】「Yes, Rusians love saunas and baths.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I see. Irina likes to bathe, huh... Mufufu.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_激怒 目_ジト目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020372" 【irina/Irina】「You imagined something weird just now,rdidn't you?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I didn't, I didn't.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel It's not weird. What I imagined is a work of art.rIt's a Venus de Milo with huge breasts. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 ;閃き＋喜びエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=♪ autolabel @yukino voice="0010348" 【yukino/Yukino】「A hot spring, huh? That sounds nice. I'mrsure it'll be fun if we all go.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040170" 【ran/Ran】「Hey, what do you think, Ellrin? Don't yourwant to enter a hot spring with everyone?rIt's warm and it feels good～」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ell voice="0030201" 【ell/Ell】「Warm... You say?」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel Ah, Ell's eyes are swimming. There's still some hope. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030202" 【ell/Ell】「Understood. I will permit an outing if it'srto the Flare House.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 ;閃き＋喜びエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=” autolabel @ran voice="0040171" 【ran/Ran】「Hooray♪」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010349" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yay♪ Let's hurry up and go then!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020373" 【irina/Irina】「I'll guide you there. Don't forget your bathrtowels, everyone.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010350" 【yukino/Yukino】「Okaaay♪」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;BGMフェードアウト stop=3000 play=tl003 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=blind time=1000 transwait=500 autolabel stop buf=0 time=250 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0）ドアを閉める play=o007 buf=0 time=1200 stop buf=0 autolabel ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・プライベートダイニング stage=スノーハウス・プライベートダイニング msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind autolabel Before I knew what happened, the girls happily exitedrthe room. ;※　今までの選択肢で、一度もフラグが立たなかった場合。01_com_c1_012_02へ ;※　今までの選択肢で、一度でもフラグを立てていたら。01_com_c1_012_03へ ;※　体験版は、分岐しません。01_com_c1_012_03へ *end| endscene